


“Lonesome Tears In My Eyes”

by AhmedA01



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, The Beatles
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmedA01/pseuds/AhmedA01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Two old acquaintances find common ground in despair over their former love’s predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Lonesome Tears In My Eyes”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously. Unfortunately.

Standing in a swirling abyss, blonde hair flying about her face, Linda looked at the world below, blue eyes bright with unshed tears and a look of utter sadness etched into her face. Her hands shook slightly as she focused all of her thoughts and energy on the sleeping figure of the man below, his body twisted amidst cotton sheets as a light sheen of sweat covered his skin, dry, chapped lips parted in a silent cry.

However, all of her wishing and wanting was to no avail, because try as she might, she was unable to provide comfort to Paul or respite from the torturous dreams that plagued the sleeping man.

Suddenly a hand descended upon the distraught woman’s shoulder, slender fingers squeezing her comfortingly. Surprisingly, the woman was not taken aback as she turned towards the intruder, tears pooling in her wide eyes as she gazed upon John’s haggard face, his own brown eyes pained.

“How’s he doing?” John asked quietly, as he let his hand drop one with one last calming clasp.

“Look for yourself,” Linda whispered, as she tilted her head towards the scene below, unable to gaze upon her love’s heartbreaking appearance.

Silently, John watched Paul with a pensive look on his face, his brown eyes murky with something indescribable. He had been watching Paul for months now with a growing feeling of distress for his old partner and resentment for the woman who practically destroyed the only man that he had ever truly loved. Deep down he knew that he would eventually have to seek Linda out, to be with the only other person who had loved Paul almost as mush as he had. Wincing, John turned his head away as Paul’s movements grew increasingly erratic, a strangled whimper ripped from his throat as he continued to sleep fitfully.

“He doesn’t deserve this,” Linda suddenly said shakily, her words breaking John out of his reverie. “He doesn’t fucking deserve this.”

Lips and throat dry, John simply nodded in response, dark eyes behind round rimmed glasses glowing with increasing ire.

Whipping her head to the side, Linda’s face flushed angrily as her voice started to rise in hysterics.

“He’s a good man, John!” she raged, as she desperately clawed at John’s chest, fingers gripping the material of his shirt. “He’s a fucking good father and he was a fucking amazing husband.” Body starting to shake uncontrollably, Linda sank to the ground, her hands covering her face. “He’s a…”

“Good man,” John finished as he kneeled down beside Linda, his fingers gently prying her hands from her face. “I know that, Linda. I know.”

Crossing his legs, John sat alongside the distraught woman, the two figures swaying in the tepid breeze, floating as if in suspended animation, stuck somewhere between the living and the dying. With a slight grin, John glanced at Linda sideways, before speaking with false humour.

“Of course,” he commented. “He is also a fucking perfectionist, controlling, sneaky…”

Shaking her head in reluctant amusement, Linda refrained from comment as she leaned unconsciously into John’s side. Momentarily surprised, John stiffened slightly before hesitantly placing his arm around the woman’s shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

With a smirk, John continued, listing Paul’s more unsavoury qualities as he wrestled with his own sadness. “Bossy, sly, two-faced at times…” John said as he ticked them off on one hand. “And he could be annoying as hell in the studio.”

Glancing at John askance, a look of irritation settled on Linda’s features, bristling with annoyance as she started to move away. John, however, tightened his hold around her body and turned her to face him.

“But he was also warm and gentle,” John said softly. “A great friend and partner with a bloody sense of humour that would have anyone within hearing distance rolling on the floor.” Voice starting to shake, John closed his eyes tightly as he sought to get his laboured breathing under control, the slight woman reaching over to grasp his hands in a show of consolation.

Taking a steadying breath, John opened his eyes and spoke in a slightly stronger voice. “He’s fucking kind to his fans even when they don’t deserve it, to the dodgy press even when they’re being a group of bastards, and has done more for charity than most people would do in multiple lifetimes.” Body starting to shake once more, John let his head fall forward as his voice died down to a whisper. “Paul would fucking die for his friends and family, and people know that. And those who know him, know that he loves with all his heart, giving himself wholeheartedly and without reserve.”

Startled by the depth of emotion in John’s voice, Linda wrapped her arms around his body as he began to shake, tears seeping into the cotton of her dress as he rested his forehead against her shoulder.

“Shh, John. It’ll be all right.” she soothed comfortingly, her hand making soothing circles on his back as tears slowly rolled down her own face. “He’ll be fine. No one in their right mind would believe that fucking bitch’s words.” With a small smile, she continued, “He is a Beatle after all.”

Sighing, the dark-haired man slowly pulled away, his tear-stained face and red eyes mirrored in Linda’s gaze.

“I know,” he whispered softly. “I know. It’s just fucking hard watching him go through all this shit when I can’t even be around to help him get through it.”

She nodded mutely in response as they turned their eyes to the scene below them, John and Linda clutching each other tightly, twin gazes of despair focused on Paul’s sleeping form.


End file.
